I Am Rouge, the Great and Beautiful
by nomsayin13
Summary: Sam the Hedgehog is curious on what her childhood friend, Sonic, thinks of her. Unfortunately she cannot find out herself because of a certain pink hedgehog. What happens when a certain bat decides to help out? Is there hope for Sam after all? Or is her assumption wrong? I do not own Sonic, the anime Sonic X or any of the games. I own Sam and Flower, my OCs.


** Basic rules for my story:**

***No suing (see disclaimers)**

**_*Use constructive criticism only, flames and other criticisms are not welcome_**

***Review and if you wish, answer the question at the end of the story. Don't worry there is a reason why I ask them; it will benefit me greatly if you answer. **

***Enjoy and keep an eye out for more**

_One day..._

Rouge the bat sat in Starbucks by a window overlooking the various mini stores clustered together like sardines in a can; and she is bored. Normally the bat would sit near the noisiest crowded place in the restaurant, but today all the chattering went in one ear and out the other. Not only did that sound meaningless, but also annoying. Even the Chaotix Detective Agency was quieter than these chatterboxes. With nothing else to do, Rouge just stared out the window in hopes of seeing something… anything… interesting. She doubted that; Station Square is a bustling busy city, yet clam and clean at the same time. It was something that both bored and excited the bat.

Rouge felt her eyelids dropping. Isn't that the most exciting place in the world? She felt herself just staring at basically nothing when she could have sworn she saw pairs of quills out of the corner of her eye… Purple quills at that… Hmmm. Curious, and bored out of her mind, she left Starbucks to investigate. She already paid for her coffee and scones so the cops would be off her back. She knew that as a member of the G.U.N. Agency, but even a G.U.N. agent could not get away with misbehavior. So she would have to be a good little girl and set a good moral example for the citizens of Station Square. Ha! As if.

Luckily for our bat friend, she did not have to walk very far, for the source of the purple quills sat right in front of her on an old paint peeling bench. That happened to be red. Rouge found herself in the purple hedgehog's view blocking her from looking out in front of her.

The hedgehog noticed her after a long moment and said, "Um, I need to look out in front of me ya know."

Rouge ignored the hedgehog's comment and moved out of the way. The response startled her but the bat quickly maintained her composure as she did her usual 'greet 'n' annoy'.

"Hiya," she greeted the hedgehog. When the hedgehog only nodded an answer, Rouge continued, "Why so glum dear?"

"Sam," The hedgehog replied. "Samantha the Hedgehog is my name. And...I dunno, I'm having boy trouble I guess."

"You guess?" Rouge asks, "If you 'guess' that boys are the trouble chances are the problems aren't even there. Now..."

The bat thought for a moment on what to ask Sam, something that can't be answered in a yes or no.

Then it clicked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Sonic."

Rouge remained nonchalant outwardly, but inside she was laughing. Yet another girl crushing on the Blue Blur himself! How she wanted to laugh in Sam's face! How she wanted to spread the news adding to Sonic's virtually endless list of fangirls now crushing on him. But...but... Rouge noticed something on Sam's face that showed she was sincere. The way her face scrunched up in sadness? Perhaps even worry? Either way Sam does not look too good. It was time to investigate the issue further.

"How long have you had your eye on him?" The bat asked.

Sam took a deep breath, "It's a long story."

"Don't worry about that darling," Rouge replied. "I've got time."

Sam gave her a suspicious look, deciding whether or not to tell her. Then she began to speak.

"I am a shape-shifter." She started, "I was born one and had all these powers since the day I was born. Most people were afraid of me for that."

"Why?"

"Because I have a bad temper. When I get really mad, I turn into a dangerous creature, machine, whatever and I attack the person. And it doesn't help that I'm very emotional; so I had no friends. I was very lonely."

Sam paused for a moment and Rouge waited impatiently, "It wasn't like that for all my life though, only from kindergarten to eighth grade. I met Sonic at kindergarten class when the kids won't play with me despite the teacher's constant encouragement to do so. But really, the teacher was afraid of me too, like most adults. Every adult at the school was afraid of me. Except one person: Sonic. Whatever he saw in me, he must have seen something special because he always made sure I had company. He always put a smile on my face. He is pretty much everything a girl could ask for in a guy."

Sam paused as though she were still recalling the good times she had: it was a sort of dreamy look that appeared prominent on Sam's face. It's been eleven, no twelve years since Rouge witnessed a feeling like this.

The bat was now hooked on her story, "What happened next?"

"After middle school we kinda went our own separate ways and never saw each other again until...recently. We had to transfer to two completely schools, so that ended my friendship with Sonic there. But the reason I am upset is because I...have feelings for Sonic and I am not sure if he has feelings for me..."

"Did he give any hints?"

Sam thought a moment before answering. "A little bit, but I dunno if they're actual signs or not. I would like to find out myself but I can't because of Little Miss Crazy Pants-ss."

Rouge giggled at the nickname, "I like that nickname. That's gotta be one of the best one I've heard all day."

Sam joined in, "But you know who I mean."

"Oh sweetie. I think everyone will know what you mean."

Sam's face suddenly fell, "I don't know why I told you this...I guess...I need to get that much off my chest."

Rouge rested a reassuring hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, "Don't worry hun, I understand. All girls have that issue. Besides, your secret's safe with me."

"I guess."

Pause. Rouge debated in her mind on whether or not she should help the hedgehog. Then she made up her mind, "We'll find out if Blue likes you or not."

Sam's eyes widened. "But Amy..."

"You have any friends?"

Sam was caught off guard for a moment but answered "Yes."

"Good, 'cause we need all the help we can get to keep that pink hedgehog distracted."

-Later-

"Come on Amy!" Flower Fox urged as she dragged Amy out of the mansion.

"Flower, where're we going?" Amy laughed at Flower's demanding behavior.

Flower stopped dragging the pink hedgehog long enough to answer.

"I can't tell you," She said, "It's a surprise."

Amy was puzzled by Flower's behavior, but shrugged as she decided to follow her; eight year olds need attention after all.

"Well lead the way."

With a slam from the large door, they were gone. Barely a moment later, Rouge dropped from the ceiling, softly hitting the floor on her feet. The bat easily snuck into the house before the two girls had set out. She had to see if Flower would lead Amy away so Sam could visit Sonic herself. Rouge knew that Sonic was usually relaxing on the balcony above the mansion so that gives Sam plenty of time to do so. Rouge checked to see if there were any signs of anything pink. Out the window? Nope. In the kitchen or living room? Nothing there. Outside near the balcony? Not a pink thing to be seen. The coast was clear.

As if on cue, Sam appeared on the stairs. Rouge gave her a nod before making her way to the entrance.

"I'll keep a lookout for Pinky out here," She informed, "Have fun with your man."

She then winked mischievously.

"He's not my man," The violet hedgehog protested.

"You sure? You two look cuter together than Pinky and Blue."

"Why are you even helping me anyways?"

Sam had to ask that question; it's been bothering her ever since Rouge took an interest in her problem. There was just something about her that made her...shady. Sam had to know what exactly is going on.

Rouge shrugged, "I'm a giver."

"You sure?" Sam wanted to know.

"What's so wrong with being nice to people!" Rouge suddenly demanded, "Because if being nice really is a crime well I am a good citizen."

Sam was taken back. "I didn't mean-"

"Just-" Rouge suddenly felt nauseous; she was tired of being questioned all the time. Everyone distrusting you is one thing, but everyone constantly questioning your motives on why and how she acted the way she did; why she talked the way she talked; even why she dresses the way she does! It is just enough to drive anyone crazy.  
"Go to Blue." Rouge finished exasperatingly.

Seeing that Sam pushed her too hard, she went out the door to the balcony. Rouge was glad of this. It is no wonder Rouge had any true allies.

-Meanwhile-

Flower and Amy stood in front of the Burger Shop, stomachs growling in anticipation.  
The fox shook her head, "Sorry, I was hungry. We can go to your real surprise after lunch."

Amy shrugged, "Sounds good to me but..."  
Flower leaned close to Amy, "But what?"  
"I don't have any money…"  
Flower let out a disappointed groan, "I don't have any money either."  
"But..."

Flower looked up at Amy in annoyance, "But what?!"  
"I have this." Amy replied as she pulled out a credit card with Christopher Thonrdyke's name on it.  
Flower grins.

-Back at the Mansion-

Sam quietly opened the door in case the hedgehog was napping. Her assumption was proven wrong when Sonic slowly stretched, fully awakened as he sat up to look around. When he saw Sam, a look of surprise formed on his face.  
"Oh, hey Sam." He greeted, "Long time no see."

"Hi Sonic," Sam replied. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Sonic casually waved her apology away, "No need to be sorry," He said. "As long as you're not Amy, I don't care who comes."

"Speaking of Amy..." Sam began.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "What about her?"

"She's hanging out with Flower for a couple of hours today so that your day can be Amy-free."

Sonic chuckled, "Oh I love Amy-free days."

"Who doesn't?" Sam agreed, "Not that Amy's a bad person. I mean, if she weren't so obsessed with you, I'd want to hang out with her more often."

"Me too." Sonic nodded.  
A small pause ensued, with the hedgehogs searching their minds on what to talk about. Sam hated the silence between them and finally spoke.  
"So... you've been on a lot of adventures?" She began.

Sonic sat upright and grinned his usual cocky grin, "More adventures than you could ever go on in your life!"

"Oh yeah?" Sam playfully challenged, "Why don't you tell me then?"

"Gladly. There was this one time where I was in a Greenhill Zone and Tails and I..."

Sonic rambled on and on about his adventures but Sam didn't mind; she grinned as Sonic vividly described Eggman's face when he destroyed his mean bean machine. She laughed as Sonic reacted his over exaggerated heroic moments. Sam felt the same feeling she felt every time she was with Sonic: trust and happiness. She felt right at home with the hedgehog and she was happy. It had been too long since she experienced that feeling.

-With Amy and Flower—  
After lunch, Amy and Flower went to Twinkle Park to ride on the bumper cars. They laughed as the cars collided with one another. At first Amy was reluctant to enter the park since 'cute couples get in free', but the park people let them go in free of charge anyway since they looked to be good friends. The two had been visiting everywhere in the park for hours before Amy started to get tired. Flower, however seemed to have endless amounts of energy and looked like wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Amy drove to the sidelines where she removed her foot from the gas pedal and stepped out. A few wobbly steps later, she sat on a nearby bench, hands on her belly.

"Flower sure wanted my attention today," Amy thought to herself, "Ever since we went to the mall the other day, Flower has been urging me to spend time with her. She and I have more in common than I thought. She is so sweet and fun. A little hyperactive too; but the best part about her is she doesn't mind me talking about Sonic-"  
Amy gasped as her mind crossed that thought. Amy realized that she's been so busy playing with Flower that not once did Sonic come to mind. And Amy promised herself that she'd meet up with Sonic in midafternoon.

Amy stood up, waved her arms around to get Flower's attention.  
"Flower, we have to go." Amy announced as she waved her to slow down and stop.  
Flower frowned. "Aww…Now?"  
"Yes now," Amy confirmed, "I need to go see Sonic. Oh the poor hedgehog, he must be very lonely!"

Flower's eyes lit up as Amy took notice and gave her a look.  
"What?" She asked.

"I just remembered," Flower exclaimed. "There's a place in Twinkle Park I've been dying to go see."

"Where's that?"

Flower hopped out of the bumper cart and clutched Amy's hand as she pulled her along.  
"Come on!"  
The truth was there wasn't any new ride Flower wanted to go on; she just wanted to distract Amy from her thoughts on Sonic; at least a little bit longer.  
"I hope you're almost done with Sonic…" The fox thought anxiously.

-At the mansion-

Flower's plan had failed. Sure it distracted Amy for a good two minutes, but Amy's commitment to Sonic proved stronger than whatever new rides Twinkle Park had to offer. There was just no use in tearing that girl apart from her blue hero. So when Amy demanded that the two returned to the mansion immediately, Flower had no choice but to admit defeat and hope that Sam had enough time to spend time with her friend.

Flower and Amy arrived at the mansion where Amy marched straight to the balcony while Flower stayed behind; she knew exactly what was going to happen and she did not want to see the anger in Amy's eye when she saw it. Flower then heard Amy gasping, followed by the sound of Sam and Sonic trying to explain to Amy that it clearly wasn't what it looked like, finishing with the crashing of Amy's hammer into the side of the mansion. Then she heard running from both hedgehogs as Amy chased the two with roars of anger. Flower felt bad for Sonic and Sam for being in the situation but knew that it was overall their decision and therefore their risk of spending time with one another. Still, Flower saw Amy's hammer a while back the last time she chased Sonic; and she had nightmares about that hammer for a week after that.

"Glad YOU'RE not being chased?" A silk-filled voice interrupted.  
Flower jumped and almost screamed but turned around and saw it was only Rouge. Flower recovered and stared at the bat.  
"I saw the whole thing." Rouge continued, "Pinky sure is protective of her blue hero."

Flower nodded.

Rouge went on, "Now I'm about to tell you something, something that you absolutely cannot tell anyone! If you do there will be consequences, understand?"

Flower nodded once more, not trusting her voice.

"I personally think Amy and Sonic would be cute together. The only thing that prevents the two from actually being together is Blue's willingness to commit to a real relationship with a girl. With Sam and Blue, however, things are different. They actually want to be in each other's company. It's all evident; the way they look at each other, talk to each other, and how they act around each other says a lot of a potential relationship. From what I observed, they both like each other. A lot. The only way it could work is if they have encouragement to make a move."

"So you're saying we should try and get the two together?" Flower asked.

"Not in the least!" Rouge exclaimed, "I was only speaking what was on my mind. Geez, you actually think I cared to help someone like Sam?"

"Why else would you help her?" Flower pointed out.

Rouge turned her back to Flower.  
"That," The bat replied, "Is something for you to figure out yourself. You can go ahead and tell your friend that I had to leave early, but she has my thanks."

"For what?" the fox got more confused.

The bat did not answer and excused herself outside before into the wide open sky. Flower could only watch Rouge disappear into the endless clouds. Flower thought about what the bat just said and wondered what she meant. When she got no answers, Flower shrugged her thoughts away as she went to the living room to watch television. Maybe some things are better off left a mystery.

_QOTS What is the weirdest username you found recently/long time ago/something? It doesn't matter which media as long as it is a unusual username_


End file.
